Facebook Status
by shinobilover
Summary: NEWS FLASH: Misao Makimachi updates her relationship status in her Facebook account. Kenshin-gumi and friends react on it.


**Author's Note: **This is just a random fan fiction that just came to my mind when I wake up early. I'm weird, I know. I'm not good at writing humor. And this one is just a... random thing so don't flame me, seriously.

**Facebook Status**

**-;-**

**Misao Makimachi** is now in a relationship with **Aoshi Shinomori**

Like . Comment . Share

* * *

_**Kenshin Himura** likes this_

_**Kaoru Kamiya-Himura** likes this_

**Kenshin Himura:** I'm really glad that you've gotten together now, Misao-dono! I always knew that this will happen! :)

**Kaoru Kamiya-Himura:** Take care of him, Shinomori-san! Visit us in Tokyo sometimes! :)

_**Sanosuke Sagara** likes this_

**Sanosuke Sagara:** Heh. I didn't know what you have seen with that ice-cube, but yeah congratulations! At least, you have that icicle with you and you won't be lost when you'll visit Tokyo!

_**Yahiko Myojin** likes this_

**Yahiko Myojin:** Eh? Talking about yourself again, rooster head? Maybe you're also lost out there in China! :D

**Misao Makimachi:** Thanks Himura and Kaoru-san! I miss you, guys, say hello to Kenji for me! Hey, Sanosuke, want me to give you a Monster Leaping Kick in your butt? Hehe, you're right, Yahiko, he was talking about his self again.

_**Megumi Takani** likes this_

**Megumi Takani:** I'm really happy for you, guys. Misao-chan, make sure to contact me sometimes and I'll give you a "secret potion" I designed for Aoshi-san. Ohohohoho. :D *fox smile*

_**Okina** likes this_

**Okina:** Hehehe. Ask me anything, Aoshi if you want to "advance" your relationship with Misao-chan. Kidding, kidding, take care of my granddaughter! I love you, Misao-chan! I know you're the only one who can break his icy walls! Adios!

**Misao Makimachi:** Thanks Megumi-san. But we don't need potions. Lol. And Jiya, please shut off your dirty mouth. Love you too, gramps. :*

**Sanosuke Sagara:** Hey, hey, why do I look like the villain here? Oh, fox, long time no see, doctors here in China won't treat a patient better like you do, miss me? *grin*

**Megumi Takani:** I have no medicines for idiot! *blush*

_**Hajime Saitou** likes this_

**Hajime Saitou:** Congrats. But I can't imagine Shinomori want a house full of weasels.

**Misao Makimachi:** DON'T CALL ME, WEASEL, YOU STUPID WOLF!

**Kenshin Himura:** Now, now, stop quarreling. How about let's get together in a picnic? Kaoru-dono is already pregnant to our second child!

**Misao Makimachi:** Really? Oh my, I'm really happy for you, Himura!

**Aoshi Shinomori:** Congrats, Himura.

**Megumi Takani:** I'll be coming down to Tokyo for you, Ken-san! Aizu is so empty without you!

**Kaoru Kamiya-Himura:** Hello? Himura's wife is here in this conversation!

**Megumi Takani:** Ohohohoho. :D Sorry, Kaoru-chan! I'm just kidding!

**Sanosuke Sagara:** Heh. You kick little Missy too good, aren't you, Kenshin? :D Glad that ice-cube finally speaks. Oh hello, wolf! Why are you always angry with me, fox?

**Kaoru Kamiya-Himura:** Please shut up, Sanosuke. I already miss you, visit us too, okay?

**Sanosuke Sagara:** Okay, I'll try to! :)

**Misao Makimachi:** I'm so excited! We'll definitely go there, right, Aoshi-sama?

**Aoshi Shinomori:** Aa. Of course.

**Yahiko Myojin:** Heh. What a boring couple.

_**Tsubame Sanjo** likes this_

**Tsubame Sanjo:** Congrats, Makimachi-san and Shinomori-san. :) This is indeed, a good news to hear.

**Misao Makimachi:** Thanks, Tsubame! I'm glad that you joined this conversation and Yahiko had finally shut up!

**Yahiko Myojin:** ... O/O

**Kaoru Kamiya-Himura:** So about the picnic, guys? Visit us next week in my dojo! I'll cook a lot... I mean, Kenshin will cook a lot of delicious foods for you!

**Kenshin Himura:** We'll be waiting. Join us, Saitou, if you'd like.

**Sanosuke Sagara:** Kenshin will cook? Oh, I will definitely not miss this. Glad that little Missy won't burn your house.

**Megumi Takani:** You didn't change after all, rooster head. *shakes head* Still going after for food? Tsk.

**Hajime Saitou:** Thanks for the invitation. But I can't come.

**Kenshin Himura:** Is that so? Then next time around, okay?

**Misao Makimachi:** Now, now, let's meet there, guys!

**Kenshin Himura:** Definitely. :)

* * *

**YOU CAN KILL ME NOW. LOL.**

About those people who were asking when I will update A Cinderella Story: RK Style, Chapter 8 was now in progress. Kindly support the ruroken live action films by watching it on the big screen. Thank you so much for reading this eer, silly and stupid fiction. Lol. This is just for my own fun. Please leave a review if you like.


End file.
